The objectives of this project are: 1) to demonstrate a mechanism for triglyceride transport from the interior of chylomicrons and very low density lipoproteins, and 2) to characterize surface monolayers of plasma lipoproteins, and 3) to identify the determinants of the enzymic and non-enzymic modifications that lipoproteins undergo in the circulation. These studies should provide experimental support for a new hypothesis of lipid transport and provide new insights into the relationship of lipid accumulation and atherosclerosis.